yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of deaths
In the canon of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, (much like many other manga series) there have been a number of significant character deaths along the course of the plot. Unlike other "battle" manga/anime, the number of character deaths is kept few and far between in keeping with Takahashi's original vision of a battle series where the heroes didn't have to use violence to fight. However, in the American version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, many of these deaths were edited out or stylized to make them less horrific (see the Shadow Realm). The following is a full list of all deaths that take place in the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe. Yu-Gi-Oh! * Millennium Ring thief: Failed the Millennium Ring's trial, causing flames to burst out of his eyes and mouth. * Amane Bakura: Car accident. * Jackpot: Incinerated. This was changed to an illusion in the anime. * Professor Kanekura: Soul devoured by Ammit. This was changed to a heart attack in the anime. * Chopman: Incinerated. * Ryo Bakura: Sacrificed his soul to stop Yami Bakura from winning in the monster world. He was revived seconds later by the magic of White Wizard Bakura. * Cecelia Pegasus: Died as a result of an illness before the events of the manga and anime. * Keith Howard: Shot himself as a result of Maximillion Pegasus' Penalty Game, but brought back to life by Yako Tenma, only happened in the manga. * Maximillion Pegasus: Killed by Yami Bakura in the manga only. Killed in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time by Paradox. This timeline was erased when the Crimson Dragon sent Yugi, Jaden and Yusei back in time. * Arkana: Manipulated into committing suicide by Marik Ishtar, only happened in the manga. * Solomon Muto: Killed in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time. This timeline was erased when the Crimson Dragon sent Yugi, Jaden and Yusei back 30 minutes before the event occured. * Bonz, Sid, and Zygor: In the Japanese anime, they were pulled into Hell by hands reaching out of the ground. In the English anime, they were sent to the Shadow Realm. In the manga, Bonz was killed on losing. Sid and Zygor were not present. * Gozaburo Kaiba: Committed suicide in the manga and first series anime. This did not happen in the second series anime. He instead uploaded his mind into his Virtual World. He was presumably killed when its servers were destroyed. * Mr. Ishtar: Stabbed to death in the anime, skinned alive in the manga. He was sent to the Shadow Realm in the English dub. * Noah Kaiba: Fatally injured and had his mind uploaded into the Virtual World. He was presumably killed when its servers were destroyed. * The Big Five: They were trapped in cyberspace after losing to Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba when they summoned Dragon Master Knight. In the Virtual World arc, they were set free and hired by Noah Kaiba but lost to Yami Yugi again with help from Joey Wheeler. When they lost, they were trapped again in cyberspace. When the rocket destroyed the Noah's lair, their servers were destroyed which killed them. In the Japanese anime, Noah deleted their data before the explosion, killing them. * Yami Marik: Killed by Marik Ishtar in a Duel with Yami Yugi. His soul was banished instead in anime. * Mikey: Killed by a tank by a soldier who worked for Gozaburo Kaiba who was actually Dartz. In the dub, that scene was cut and it was changed to him being kidnapped. * Julian: Killed during a sunken ship that Dartz was the captain of. * Sonia: Killed during a sunken ship that Dartz was the captain of. * Rafael's parents: Killed during a sunken ship that Dartz was the captain of. * The Great Leviathan: Destroyed by Yami, releasing Dartz from its control. * Ahmet: Was judged as not being pure enough by a statue, which transformed into a monster and ate him. * Mahad: Killed by Bakura with a trap in Pharaoh Aknamkanon's tomb. Merged his soul with his spirit, "Illusion Magician", to become "Dark Magician" to continue to serve his Pharaoh. * Shadi: Took a hit from Zorc to save the Pharaoh, and was destroyed. In the Japanese anime, he states that Bakura killed him, and he exists only as a ghost. * Thief King Bakura: Sacrificed to Summon Zorc Necrophades. * Zorc Necrophades: Destroyed by the light from the Creator of Light, which was the combined form of the three Egyptian Gods. * Yami Bakura: Killed when Zorc was destroyed by the Creator of Light, as he was merged with Zorc at the time. * Mushara: Fell to his death. In the English anime he fell into a Shadow Pit and became trapped in the Shadow Realm * Karim: Died from loss of energy as he gave up all his energy to Shada. In the English anime, his soul was trapping in the Shadow Realm until Zorc was destroyed. * Aknadin/Shadow Magus: Destroyed by the "Blue Eyes White Dragon". In the English anime, his soul was trapped in the Shadow Realm, and was released when Zorc was destroyed. * Hasan: Diadankh energy depleted when he took a hit from Zorc to protect the guards. In the English anime his soul went to the Shadow Realm. * Shada: Diadankh energy depleted when he jumped in front of the Pharaoh and took a hit from Zorc. In the English anime his soul went to the Shadow Realm and was released when Zorc was destroyed. * Isis: Diadankh energy depleted when Zorc destroyed her "Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress", and as she fell. Died only in the anime. In the English anime. her soul was trapped in the Shadow Realm and released once Zorc was destroyed. * Shimon: Diadankh energy depleted when Zorc destroyed his "Exodia". In the English anime, his soul went to the Shadow Realm and was released when Zorc was defeated. * Iona: Killed by Dartz * Ironheart: Passed on to the afterlife * Chris: Passed on to the afterlife * Dartz: Passed on to the afterlife. * Yami Yugi: Passed on to the afterlife. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Camula: Soul lost after losing to Jaden Yuki due to "Illusion Gate", body crumbles to dust. * Titan: Body devoured by Shadow monsters after losing a Duel to Alexis Rhodes. * Lyman Banner: His body decomposed after his Duel with Jaden Yuki as Amnael; his soul remained in the body of his cat, Pharaoh. * Mr. Phoenix: Killed by The D so that the latter could acquire "Destiny Hero - Plasma", which had actually absorbed his soul. He was kidnapped in the English version, but in both he is only seen afterwards when he speaks to Aster through Plasma. * Dr. Collector: Died from the fire caused by the Ultimate Destiny Card in his Duel with The D, though the latter believed it was fatal shock from being defeated. In the dub, his whereabouts after the Duel are unexplained. * The D: Killed after being abandoned by The Light of Destruction when he lost in a Duel against Aster Phoenix. * Mr. Stein: Duel energy was drained and he fell into nowhere, not heard from again. * Trapper: Seemingly devoured by vengeful Duel Spirits. * Pierce: Killed by getting ran over a truck to get his Duel Monster cards. In the dub, that scene was cut and changed it to him dying from an illness. * Professor Viper: In the dub, Viper seemed to be destroyed by Yubel. In the Japanese version, he saw a vision of his adopted son Rick and fell off the Dueling platform to his death. * Sky Scout: Killed in a Duel against Jaden. * Scarr, Scout of Dark World: Killed in a Duel against Jaden. * Larz: Died from his injuries at the hands of the Dark World army. * Zure, Knight of Dark World: Killed in a Duel against Jaden. * Freed the Brave Wanderer: Sacrificed himself to help defeat Zure. * Brron, Mad King of Dark World: Killed in a Duel against Jaden. * Burgundy: Killed by The Supreme King. * Kozaky: Killed in a Duel against Jim Crocodile Cook. * Goblin Elite Attack Force: Members killed in Duels against Zane Truesdale and Aster Phoenix. * Skull Knight: Killed in a Duel against Axel Brodie. * Guardian of the Labyrinth: Shield killed by Chaos Sorcerer. * Chaos Sorcerer: Killed in a Duel against Zane. * Skilled White Magician: Killed in a Duel against Aster. * Skilled Dark Magician: Killed in a Duel against Aster. * Echo: Sacrificed by Adrian to unseal "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord". Her spirit later vanished as "Exodius" was destroyed in a Duel. * Guardian Baou: Killed in a Duel against Jaden. * Adrian Gecko: Killed in a Duel with the Yubel-possessed Jesse Anderson. Unlike the others that Yubel sealed away, he didn't return. * Trueman clones: Destroyed by "Rainbow Neos" after Yusuke Fujiwara lost to Jaden Yuki. * Nightshroud: Destroyed after he lost to Jaden Yuki for the final time. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Roman Goodwin: Died during the Zero Reverse incident. He was reborn as a Dark Signer and died again after losing to Yusei Fudo. * Dr. Fudo, Mrs. Fudo, Crow Hogan's parents, Jack Atlas' parents: Died during the Zero Reverse (in the dub, Yusei's parents were never heard from again). Dr. Fudo's spirit remained in the old Ener-D and occasionally appeared to Yusei and supported him. During his final appearance, he said that it would be the last time he could talk to Yusei. * Devack: Unknown. He was reborn as a Dark Signer and died again after losing to Leo and Luna. Restored to life after Rex Goodwin's defeat. * Kalin Kessler: Died in Prison and was reborn as a Dark Signer, but died again after losing to Yusei. Restored to life after Rex Goodwin's defeat, then resided in Crashtown. * Toby Tredwell: Killed during Sayer's experiments (in the dub, he was sent to an unknown facility due to being "weak" according to Sayer). * Misty Tredwell: Car accident. She was revived as a Dark Signer, but died again after losing to Akiza Izinski. Restored to life after Rex Goodwin's defeat. * Carly Carmine: Pushed out of a window of the Arcadia Movement building by Sayer (in the dub, Carly fell into a shadowy portal upon landing instead of crashing to the ground). Revived as a Dark Signer, but died again after losing to Jack Atlas. Restored to life after Rex Goodwin's defeat. * Greiger: Hanged by Roman in the original version (in the dub, Greiger was dropped into the Netherworld) and brought back as a Dark Signer. Died again after losing to Crow Hogan. Restored to life after Rex Goodwin's defeat. * Sayer: Eaten by "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua" (in the dub, "Ccarayhua" absorbed Sayer). Brought back and was arrested, and taken to the Facility according to the Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary Animation Book. * Familiar of Red Nova: Crushed by Crimson Devil statue. * Ginga's mother: Zero Reverse. * Rex Goodwin: Deliberately lost in a Shadow Duel with Roman in order to be reborn as a Dark Signer, but died again after losing to Yusei, Jack and Crow. * Claire and Haley: Unknown disease (In the dub, they're a victim of a "wicked spirit"). * Dr. LeBlanc and Mrs. LeBlanc: Killed by a group hired by Yliaster. * Sergio: Fell to his death to save Nico, West, and Kalin (in the dub, this was removed). * Daichi's father: Zero Reverse. * Robert Pearson: Killed in a fire caused by the card "Crimson Mefist" (in the dub, "Crimson Mefist" sent Pearson to the Netherworld). * Clark: Erased from existence by Yliaster changing the past and thus was never born. * Aporia's father, Aporia's mother, and Aporia's love interest: Killed by "Meklord Emperors" (original future). * Paradox: Old age (original future) (in the dub, Paradox died of an illness). A mechanical reconstruction was later made. The reconstruction died after losing a Duel to Yugi, Jaden and Yusei in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time. * Antinomy/Bruno: Old age (original future) (in the dub, Antinomy died of an illness). A mechanical reconstruction was later made. The reconstruction died by getting sucked into the black hole on the Death Course after helping Yusei escape. * Three Pure Nobles: Sacrificed in order to summon Aporia. * Aporia: Old age (original future) (in the dub, Aporia died of an illness). Three mechanical reconstructions, Lester, Primo and Jakob were later made and eventually fused back into Aporia. The reconstruction was injured from Dueling Jack, Leo and Luna and died after losing a Duel to Z-one while still injured. * Leo: Sacrificed his Life Points to give Luna a chance against Aporia. Revived by the Crimson Dragon's power and "Morphtronic Lantron", and gaining the Heart Birthmark. * Z-one: Sacrificed himself by flying into an Ener-D reactor to use his body to reverse the rotation (changing future). Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Number 16's holder: Soul taken by Fortuno when he lost the Duel. * Fortuno: Soul was taken after losing a Duel to Kite Tenjo. * Number 56's holder: Soul taken by Kite Tenjo after losing a Duel. * Hart Tenjo: Lost his soul during Vetrix's ritual. Released when Vetrix lost to Yuma Tsukumo. * Astral: Destroyed by Trey. Revived by Trey and Yuma Tsukumo. Shot with an energy beam by Number 96. Later revived in Astral World by Yuma. * Trey: Lost his soul due to losing a Duel with Yuma Tsukumo while using a "Number". Released when Vetrix lost to Yuma Tsukumo. Lost to Mizar and sacrficed to the Barian World. * Dextra: Lost her soul to Vetrix's crest. Released when Vetrix lost to Yuma Tsukumo. Sacrificed to Barian World after losing to Dumon. * Quinton: Lost his soul due to losing to Kite Tenjo while using a "Number". Released when Vetrix lost to Yuma Tsukumo. Lost to Mizar and sacrficed to the Barian World. * Quattro: Lost his soul due to losing a Duel with Reginald Kastle while using a "Number". Released when Vetrix lost to Yuma Tsukumo. Lost to Nasch and sacrficed to the Barian World. * Kite Tenjo: Lost his soul to Vetrix's crest. Released when Vetrix lost to Yuma Tsukumo. Died from lost oxygen/exhaustion on the moon. * Captain Corn: Died of unknown causes in the manga. Revived by Dr. Faker as a Number Hunter. After losing to Yuma, he lost his soul, and died. * Thunder Spark: Lost his soul after losing to Yuma in the manga. * Grandpa Demetto: Engulfed in flames after saving Cologne in the manga. * Vetrix: Sacrificed himself into the Sphere Field when he lost to Yuma Tsukumo. Resurrected by using the crest. * Orbital 7: Destroyed while trying to shut down the Litterbots. Came back online. Shutdown after Kite's Duel with Mizar on the moon. * Mr. Heartland: Fell into the portal to the Astral World with the Litterbots. Revived by Vector as a fly by using the power of Don Thousand. Burned alive by "Fake Numbers". * Dumon: Killed by his former comrades in his past life. Reborn as a Barian. Died by losing against Vector. Remaining power absorbed by Merag. * Mach: Killed by his former comrades. Reborn as a Number's Guardian. * Vector: Committed suicide in his past life. Reborn as a Barian. * Alito: Executed by the people who framed him in his past life. Reborn as a Barian. Sacrificed himself when dueling Girag. Remaining power absorbed by Girag. * Mizar: Killed by a shaman in his past life. Reborn as a Barian. * Jinlong: Killed by a shaman. Reborn as a Number's Guardian. * Girag: killed by rebelling vassals in his past life. Reborn as a Barian. Killed by Number C43. Remaining power absorbed by Vector. * Ponta: Died of unknown causes. Reborn as a Number Guardian and sealed within a statue of Girag's past life. Absorbed by Vector. * Nasch: Died of unknown causes in his past life. Reborn as a Barian. Later killed by Vector. Later reborn back on Earth as a human under the name Reginald Kastle. Soul taken by Kite Tenjo. Released by Kite Tenjo after his draw with Yuma Tsukumo. * Merag: Offered herself as a sacrifice afterwards to revive Number 94 to purify Abyss in her past life. Reborn as a Barian. Later killed by Vector. Later reborn back on Earth as a human under the name Rio Kastle. Died by losing against Vector. Remaining power absorbed by Vector. * Semimaru: Died of unknown causes. Revived by Don Thousand as a Barian. * Kurage: Car accident. Revived by Don Thousand as a Barian. * Mr. Kastle: Car accident. * Mrs. Kastle: Car accident. * Reginald Kastle (original): Died in car accident. * Rio Kastle (original): Died in car accident. * Kaninja: Died of unknown causes. Revived by Don Thousand as a Barian. * Flip Turner: Sacrificed to the Barian World. * Many unknown Number holders: Sacrificed to the Barian World. * Kaze: Sacrificed to the Barian World after losing to Girag. * Roku: Sacrificed to the Barian World after losing to Girag. * Anna Kaboom: Sacrificed to the Barian World after losing to Mizar. * Nelson Andrews: Sacrificed to the Barian World after losing to Mizar. * Nistro: Sacrificed to the barian World after losing to Alito. * Bronk Stone: Sacrificed to the Barian World after losing to Merag. References Category:Events